A business often uses a service management system to maintain computer processes in order to enhance and customize features according to the dynamic nature of the business. Because of the complex nature of the processes, maintenance of the computer processes typically requires that a number of software developers submit separate software code changes using different development mechanisms through the service management system.
The procedures to build and to migrate enhancements of the business processes from the submitted software code changes is often very manual in nature and error prone with respect to basic tractability and auditing.